Don't tell Sokka
by Hyperactivelion
Summary: Zuko calls Katara when Mai brakes up with him (again), but finds out he doesn't want to get back together with her. He also finds out he's in love with someone else. I suck at summaries... AU set to the beach episode. One-shot Warning: Smut


Katara woke with a groan, "Stupid cellphone ringing way too early in the morning." She reached for the cursed object and answers it, "Hello?"  
>"Mai dumped me," Zuko says from the other end, "again."<br>"What did you do this time?"  
>"What makes you think I did something," Zuko snaps.<br>"Fine, let me try again; What happened this time?"  
>"She was flirting with some dude at this party."<br>"And..."  
>"I pushed him away and told him to stop talking to my girlfriend."<br>"And she broke up with you over that?"  
>"Well, I might have ruined a vase when I pushed him across the room. And I might have called her a passionless bluh," Zuko admits hesitantly.<br>"Yeah, you see normally girls don't like that," she informs him groggily as she sits up and rubs her eyes with the heel of the hand.  
>"I know, I know, I just got sooo..."<br>"-angry. And jealous," Katara finish for him, knowing her best-friend's hot-temper. She sighs and asks, "Where are you?"  
>"Ember island, outside our old beach-house."<br>"Okey just stay there, don't do anything stupid. I'll get dressed and borrow Sokka's jet and I'll be there before Mai regrets dumping you for the bazillionth time," Katara says stressed while jumping around on one leg trying to put on a pair of jeans with the phone in between her head and shoulder.  
>"Sokka's jet? Won't he freak?"<br>"Nah, don't worry about it. You know Sokka, he'll always find something to freak out about. Might as well give him a legitimate reason to," she jokes.  
>"What about the pilot? How are you gonna get him up this early?"<br>"Ahh, so you do now how ridicuolusly early it is over here."  
>"I'm sorry. I just didn't know who else to call."<br>"It's cool. I've told you before to call me whenever you need me. But now I have to hang up 'cause putting on a bra with a phone between my ear and shoulder is pretty much impossible," she informs him and hangs up.  
>"Yeah... Too much info," Zuko says to himself.<p>

Meanwhile Katara has gotten dressed and is sneaking out of the house with shoes, keys and phone in hand. Praying that she woulden't get busted. If her parents fond out she was heading out to meet up with the son of the fire lord they would ground her until she was 40 for sure. After fire lord Sozin had tried - and failed - to start a war a hundred years ago neither the earth kings nor any of the water tribe chiefs had trusted any of the fire lords again. Sure they acted civil on the outside, but no one wanted to make deals with them. Things started to look up when people saw what kinda man Iroh was, but then it was announced that Ozai was the heir to the throne which kinda killed that spark of hope. Ozai was clearly crazy. He spent most of his younger years to prove himself more worthy of the throne than his older, beloved, admired, talented brother. And even when he accomplished his mission he acted like he still had something to prove. Always looking over his shoulder. It drove his wife - the kind hearted fire lady - away. And once Zuko spoke up agains him in a meeting, Ozai challenged him to an Agni Kai and burned half his face when he was 13. The only one he seems to trust is his daughter, Azula, but that makes sense since she's even crazier than him. Katara got on her motorcycle and drove like a maniac to the airport at 4am. When she got there she drove over to hangar 11 parked her bike and got in the pilot seat of the plane. She checked the fuel tank, asked for and got permission to take off and in no time she arrived at Ember island.

"I thought I'd find you here," Azula says as she walked up to Zuko.  
>"Those summers we spent here seems so long ago. So much has changed," Zuko notes.<br>"Come back to the party with me," Azula orderes in a surprisingly gentle voice.  
>"You know what I think we'll just stay here, but thanks for the offer," Katara says sweetly as she approach.<br>"What are you doing here?" Azula asks disgusted.  
>"I was invited. How 'bout you?" Katara continuos to act sweet.<br>Azula lets out an insulted huff, "You don't know who I am!?"  
>"Am I supposed to?" Katara asks in fake oblivion.<br>"I am the princess of the firenation!" she declares.  
>"Are you sure? I could swear she was prettier," Katara fakes confusion.<br>With an insulted "hmpf," Azula turnes on her heel and walks away. Katara watches her as she goes and then turns her attention to Zuko who's shaking his head disapprovingly at her.  
>"What!?"<br>"You're playing with fire," he warns.  
>"Nah, I'm not afraid to get burned," she shrugs. "But what are you doing here?" She asks seriously.<br>"My father sent us here for his meeting with-"  
>"That's not what I meant," she interrupts, "I meant what are you doing here in front of your old beach house?"<br>"Right now I'm not so sure," he says and lean back against the wooden pole. "It felt right in the moment. Now it just feels like distant, depressing memories."  
>"You're looking at it all wrong. You shouldn't see them as depressing, but as a goal. Like that's what you want in the future. Don't let them hold you back, but rather drive you on," Katara - the ever optimist - says.<br>Zuko releases a tired sigh, "Fine," he declares, "So that means I'm not allowed to burn this whole damn house down, right?"  
>"Yes, Zuko, that's what it means."<br>"Ok then. So what do we do instead?"  
>"We're - or rather you're - getting Mai back. Assuming that's what you want?"<br>"Yeah, I guess. So how do we do that?"  
>"By getting her jealous," Katara tells him with a bright smile.<br>"But jealousy is what made her end it in the first place. Wouldn't using that to get her back just be asking for trouble?"  
>"Oh sweet, naïve Zuko. Of course it isn't. Jealousy is how you make things happen. That or blackmail. But lets try jealousy first."<br>"Ok. How are we gonna get her jealous?"  
>"We're going back to the party," Katara smirks.<br>"No, we can't. I got kicked out."  
>"You'd be surprised to see how I get things my way despite anything."<br>Zuko simply shakes his head, knowing they're going to get into trouble like they always do.  
>"Come with me to the jet, I got some spare clothes there I have to change into."<br>"Why?"  
>"I can't go to a party in this," she says and gestures to her yin and yang t-shirt, blue denim jeans and sneakers.<br>"Why not? You look beautiful," he states like it's the most obvious thing.  
>Katara is baffled for a moment, but snaps out of is quickly enough, brushing it off like one of the many random thing her best friend says naïvely. Still, she's unable to hold back her blush and tries to hide it by bending her head down and mumble something about him just following her to the jet.<p>

When they get there she pulls out a bag from one of the closets there and goes into the bathroom, which luckily is bigger than those on a normal airplane. She found a pair of high waist, skin tight, silver colored shorts, a sleeveless, dark blue tank top and some high heels, black, ankle boots. Then she adds four identical, simple, silver bracelets and her mothers necklace which had been in the family for ages. Then she applies mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss before she goes out to the living room area of the jet to meet Zuko.  
>"Wow," he says baffled as he sees her with wide eyes.<br>"See this," she spins around, "is how a girl dresses for a party."  
>"I see," Zuko nods distantly.<br>"Now lets fix you up," Katara declares.  
>"I'm already dressed," he says and looks down at his red, button up shirt, black, ripped jeans and black vans.<br>"Don't worry, I'll just make a few adjustments," she says and walks up to him. But when she starts unbuttoning his shirt he pulls away.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Don't worry little maiden, I'm not gonna rape you," she jokes and walks up to him again, "Just the three top buttons, I promise," she says and starts unbuttoning again.  
>"Why?" Zuko asks confused while she's unbuttoning the third one.<br>"You really are naïve, aren't you. You know Mai isn't the only girl that finds you attractive. You're hot, Zuko, and showing a little skin is how we let others girls even more aware," she explains.  
>"Do you think I'm hot?" Zuko asks challenging.<br>"What?" Katara asks baffled by his change of demeanor.  
>"Do. You. Think. I'm. Hot?" Zuko dares and takes steps forward, forcing Katara to take steps backward. Neither of them brakes eye-contact. Soon enough Katara's back hits a wall and Zuko places one hand on each side of her head, effectively trapping her.<br>She sighs, "Oh great, dangerous Zuko has come out to play," she says sarcastically.  
>Zuko raises one eyebrow challenging.<br>"Fine. Okey! You're hot. Happy?" Katara admits.  
>"Very," Zuko smiles and steps away from the wall, "now are you done with your little fix up, or do you have more adjustments to make?" he asks.<br>"One more," she says and pulls him into the bathroom. She takes some of her brothers hair-gel and styles Zuko's hair to look messy and hot instead of just hanging down around his face like it was.  
>"There. All done," she smiles brightly. "You ready to go back and make Mai green with jealousy?"<br>"Sure," he says and they walk out of the jet.

"Can I ask you something?" Zuko asks on their way back to the party.  
>"Of course," Katara says brightly.<br>"Why do you call me dangerous Zuko whenever I get..."  
>"-confident? Seductive? Dominant? Threatening?"<br>"Okey, threatening is a bit too far."  
>"Other people might see you that way when you get like that," Katara points out.<br>"And that's why you call me dangerous," Zuko states more than asks sadly.  
>"No. I don't actually think you're dangerous. It's just that we usually get into a lot of trouble whenever you get like that," Katara says cheerily.<br>"I get us into trouble huh?" Zuko asks jokingly.  
>"Yep," Katara says, popping on the p. She skips up in front of him and starts walking backwards in front of him.<br>"And you're just an innocent bystander, forced to help me out, right?"  
>"Finally, you understand," Katara exclaims and stretches her arms up to the sky dramatically.<br>Zuko chuckles at her, "Because you never brought us on a road trip through the earth kingdom, and then got us lost in the middle of nowhere because you refused to let me have a look at the map," he states sarcastically.  
>"Well if I hadn't we wouldn't have met a bunch of cool people and you would still only have one friend," she says.<br>"Speaking of our friends in the earth kingdom; how's Jet?" Zuko asks and push his hands down in his pockets.  
>"I wouldn't know, we broke up," Katara tells him like it was no big deal.<br>"Really? When?" Zuko asks, a little surprised that she didn't tell him. Usually they told each other every thing.  
>"About six weeks ago."<br>"Why?"  
>"I was going to him on a surprise visit, but believe me no one was more surprised than me when I walked in on him and some non-bender, earth kingdom bitch."<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"Why? It wasn't your fault he didn't know how to keep it in his pants."<br>"Yeah, but I know you cared about him. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."  
>"It's cool. Truthfully I wasn't that heartbroken. Toph and I went backpacking to the southern airtemple on a flying bison and after sparring with airbenders for a week I was fine," Katara brushes off.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" Zuko asks a little hurt.  
>"It wasn't a big deal," Katara tries.<br>"Of course it was. When some asshole, non-bender cheats on you you're supposed to call me and then I show up to beat the shit out of that low-life," Zuko says seriously.  
>Katara giggles for a moment before she's able to form sentences again, "Don't worry about it. I froze him to the wall," Katara admits a little reluctantly.<br>"Now that's my girl," Zuko praises and trows an arm over her shoulders.  
>"You bet, Hot head," Katara responds and hugs his waist.<br>"Oh, not you too! It's bad enough that Toph calls me that," Zuko complains as they walk up the stairs to the admirals's son's cabin.  
>"Tough luck. Now smile, and act nice," Katara orders and knocks on the door.<br>"Whatever you say," Zuko mumbles.  
>In a few moments Chan opens the door, "Hey guys- What are you doing here?" he asks Zuko angrily.<br>"Let us in and I promise he will behave," Katara says sweetly while she's still hugging his waist and he still got his arm around her shoulders. "Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"  
>"He ruined my nana's vase!" Chan snaps.<br>"And it was a really pretty vase?" Katara asks doubtful.  
>"Well... No, but I'll still get in a lot of trouble when my dad sees it," he states.<br>"How?" Katara asks seriously.  
>"What?"<br>"How will you be punished?" she asks again and lets go of Zuko's waist.  
>"He will ground me!" Chan states.<br>"For what? A week? It's just a vase, I bet there's plenty of them up in your attic," Katara raises an eyebrow.  
>"Well I guess... But your friend still have to apologize," Chan says and crosses his arms over his chest.<br>"Zuko," Katara drawls out sweetly and looks up at him.  
>He looks down strait in to her eyes for a minute before he says, "Fine," and turns to Chan, "I'm sorry for making a fuss," he apologizes honestly and just a little grumpy.<br>Chan steps aside to let them in without a word, but he looks pretty smug.  
>"Don't worry I'll make sure he behaves," Katara promises sweetly as they walk past him.<br>As they walk in Katara scans the room for three deadly girls - one of them in particular. She finds her sitting on a couch with some guy hovering over her, clearly trying to impress her. It didn't seem like he was succeeding judging by Mai's emotionless face. Mai must have felt Katara's gaze on her though because without warning she looks over to them. Katara has never seen the knife thrower that furious before. In fact she has never seen much emotion from her at all. She knows Mai has something against their friendship, but only because Zuko had told her, he had never dared to introduce them to each other. Naïve as he might be - even he understands that the two girls mutually disliked each other.  
>Katara has to hold herself from laughing like an idiot at the fury in Mai's face, instead she just give her a wink and turns her attention back to Zuko. He still got hos arm around her shoulders like it's no big deal. And honestly it isn't - the two of them have always been close friends ever since they met for the first time. And her sitting on his lap or him putting his arm over her shoulders or either one of them giving the other knuggies is completely normal for them. Sokka on the other hand isn't too okey with how close they are.<br>"So what's the plan now?" Zuko asks as he takes back his arm and lean agains a wall.  
>"Now... you flirt," Katara states simply and turns to walk away.<br>Zuko takes a gentle hold on her upper arm and turn her back to face him, "Flirt? You know I don't know how to flirt," Zuko whispers, the panic clear i his voice and eyes.  
>"Oh I know," Katara nods and starts giggling uncontrollably.<br>Zuko - who can't stand being made fun of - gets pissed. He turns them around and traps her against the wall like in the jet. "Oh, so we're making fun of me now, huh?" he asks in a dangerously calm tone.  
>"And if we are? What are gonna do about it?" Katara dares with a smirk.<br>Zuko bends down so his mouth is next to her ear, "Then I'll have to punish you," Zuko whispers seductively. And even though Katara knows his punishment for her is knuggies the statement sends a small shiver up her spine.  
>He stands up strait again to observe her reaction - which is to tilt her head cutely to the side and question, "Is that so?" with a smirk. Then she stands up on her tip-toes, places a hand gently on his chest - with her finger tips touching the bare skin where she had buttoned down his shirt - and gets her mouth next to his ear like he had done to her. "Walk over to the snack table, but instead of turning against it; abruptly turn the other way and meet me on the porch," she orders in a whisper while smirking at Mai over his shoulder, who is watching them furiously.<br>When Katara leans back against the wall Zuko looks confused at her. And he gets even more confused when she bends under his left arm, effectively escaping his trap. As she walks away she sends him a playful smirk and wink over her shoulder, causing him to chuckle lightly.

He takes a minute to calm down his breathing and the blood that's rushing in his veins before he does as she told him to. As he heads for the snack table he sees Mai - still sitting on the couch with the same guy still hovering over her - strait ahead. He looks her strait into the eyes and for a moment he wants to go over to her. But then he reach the snack table and he remembers what Katara said. With the snack table at his right he turns abruptly to the left, braking eye-contact with Mai in the process, and walks in a strait line out on the porch. When he gets there Katara is sitting on the railing, and she smiles at him as he walks up and leans over the railing next to her.  
>"You knew she was watching," he states more than asks.<br>"Are you mad?" she asks silently, looking down.  
>"No," he replies with a smile.<br>"Then yes, I knew. But I told you the plan was to make her jealous."  
>"I thought that plan involved me flirting with a bunch of girls?"<br>"That's what I wanted you to think," Katara says, still smiling down. "Now imagine how Mai saw us; When you gently pulled me back. When I laughed at something you said. When you trapped me against the wall. When you whispered something in my ear. When I whispered something in yours and smirked at her," Katara trails off.  
>"You what?" Zuko chuckles, more amused than anything else at how genius his best friend is.<br>"You should have seen how furious she was, she was about to turn red," Katara giggles.  
>"Seriously?" Zuko asks, not quiet able to imagine that much emotion on his ex's face, but chuckling regardless.<br>As their laughter dies down Katara lets go of the railing and wraps her arms around herself in an attempt to hide herself from the evening chill.  
>"Will you get down from there, you're making me nervous?" Zuko requests.<br>"Don't worry about it. If I fall I'll just heal myself," she shrugs. The movement causing her to lose her balance. But before she even gets time to be afraid of falling Zuko got his hands one her waist and apparently she's automatically made room for him between her legs - by spreading them.  
>As awkward as their position should be for two friends of the opposite gender, it doesn't bother either of them. So they stay like that. While looking into each others eyes.<br>"Can I ask you something?" Katara asks.  
>"Of course."<br>"Why do you want Mai back? I mean..." she swallows heavily, "I don't mean to be rude, but you always seems to be fighting and disagreeing, and honestly it doesn't always sounds like she cares as much as she should about you," Katara states her case carefully.  
>"Honestly? I don't know. It just feels like that's how it's supposed to be. I mean we've liked each other since we were kids, and she's from a good family," Zuko trails off.<br>"So you're just together with her out of habit?" Katara question.  
>"Yeah. I guess I am."<br>"Do you love her?" Katara wonder.  
>"Ehh... I'm not sure. I used to... but it doesn't feel like it anymore," he says insecurely.<br>"That sound kinda sad... To be with some one just because it's expected of you."  
>"Then what should I do?"<br>"Find a girl you like of course," Katara smiles brightly.  
>"And when I do?" Zuko asks carefully.<br>"I don't know," Katara shrug, "Kiss her," she suggest, completely oblivious to who the firebender in front of her is talking about. At least until he puts his lips against hers and starts kissing her.  
>For a moment she's frozen in shock, but it doesn't take her long to snap out of it and passionately kiss him back. She wraps her legs around his waist and they're moving against each-other. Careful at first but more and more as they feel how the other wants them as much as they do. Soon enough his tongue is asking for entrance, which she's only too happy to comply. When they brake the kiss for air they lean their foreheads against each other's and looks into each other's eyes.<br>"Maybe we should continue this in the jet," Katara suggests with a heavy breath.  
>Zuko just nods and lifts her off of the railing while she removes her legs from his waist. They practically run out of there, holding hands, fingers intervened.<p>

All the way up to the jet they can't take their lips or hands off each other. How they didn't stumbled over is a mystery and a miracle. When they're about half way there Zuko lifts her up and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist again. Her hands are roaming his bare chest - since unbuttoning his shirt was the first thing she did once they got out of the cabin - and she's leaning her head back. Giving Zuko full access to it as he kisses, licks, nibbles and bites every part of skin he can reach with his lips.  
>Once they get into the jet - Zuko still carrying her - they make their way over to the couch. When they get there Zuko sits down which means Katara is straddling him. She brings his lips back to her's in another passionate kiss. They brake it only for a second so Zuko can take her top over her head and arms, then their lips return to each other and Zuko tosses the top away somewhere. Their hands are discovering the other's upper body. Katara can't keep her hands away from his six-pack, and Zuko is unclasping her strapless bra so his hands are free to work on her breasts. Katara moans into the kiss and starts moving against him. Zuko turns a little and lies down on the couch, bringing Katara down with him.<br>"Zuko," Katara tries to get his attention.  
>"Mhmm," he mumbles.<br>"I have to tell you something," she informs him breathlessly.  
>"What?" he asks.<br>She stops moving and put her forehead against his to make him focus. "I'm a virgin, Zuko," she tells him.  
>"You don't wanna do this then?" he asks considerate.<br>"No, that's not what I meant. I want to this this. With you. Now. I just... I guess I thought you should know or something," she trails off.  
>"Look; if you don't want to this just tell me, okey? But if you do I'll go gentle on you," he tells her.<br>"Yeah, you wish," she huffs and starts kissing down Zuko's neck, then chest and then went further down to lick his abs, electing moans from him. She looks up at him as he looks down at her and she unbuttons his pants. Zuko lays his head back down and groans when she pulls his pants off. She then kisses around the hem of his boxers for a while before she pulls those off too, letting out his hard dick. She looks at it for not more than 10 seconds then kisses the tip of it. Zuko moans and pull her back up, kissing her roughly. She returns the kiss just as roughly while he unbuttons her shorts and get them off her. She rubs herself against him as they keep kissing, her wet pussy against his hard dick, and her boobs against his chest. They're both moaning into the kiss.

After a longer moment of that Zuko turns them around so he's on top. He rips off Katara's blue, lace panties and carefully enters her slowly. A single tear runs down Katara's cheek as he brakes her hymen. Zuko stands still and kisses it a away then kisses his way down to her mouth. He kisses her passionately as he carefully starts moving in and out of her gently.

Soon enough Katara's pain is replaced by pleasure. A warm feeling pool low in her belly. She starts meeting Zuko's thrusts, and wordlessly urges him to go faster. He complies and begins thrusting into her more roughly. Faster and harder. Katara is moaning under him like it's nobody's business, he sucks on her boob. As he feels his own climax coming he sneaks one hand down to where their bodies meet and plays with her clit. This was what she needed to go over the edge, and next thing she knows she's overcome with pleasure. She moans out Zuko's name as she cums.

Feeling her insides clamp down on him does it for him. He pulls out of her and cums. Groaning out her name. When his climax subsides he collapses down on her, but she doesn't mind though. She enjoys having his body so close to her, it's comforting in a way and he makes her feel safe.

They must have fallen asleep cause next thing they know a phone is ringing.  
>Zuko groans and stretches, unfortunately this causes him to roll of the couch and onto the floor.<br>"Ompf! Dammit!" he exclaims.  
>Katara sits up abruptly, "Are you ok!?"<br>"Ugh... My head..." he groans.  
>"I'm sorry," she tells him pitifully, then gets up to look for her phone.<br>"Mhm..." he stays on the floor.  
>"Hello?" she says into the phone.<br>"Katara! Where's my jet!?" Sokka yells into the phone.  
>"What makes you think I got it?" Katara asks innocently.<br>"Who else seduced the pilot into teaching her how to to fly it!?" Sokka snaps.  
>"Well I don't know about seduced, but Toph tried to threaten him into it," Katara keeps faking innocence.<br>"Toph is blind! How was she planning on flying it!?" Sokka asks, still freaking out.  
>"I don't know, and neither did your pilot, which is why Toph put him in the hospital," Katara says matter-of-factly.<br>"What? Toph did that?" Sokka asks confused.  
>"The girl gets what she wants. One way or another," Katara shrugs.<br>"Ok so now I really hope you're the one that got it," Sokka admits.  
>"Don't worry, I'm in it right now," she smiles brightly.<br>"Don't fly and talk on the phone at the same time!"  
>"Don't worry, I landed some hours ago."<br>"Who's on the phone?" Zuko whispers after he pulled Katara down to sit on his lap.  
>She holds her hand over the phone and whispers, "Sokka, so behave."<br>"Always," he smirks and starts sucking on her neck.  
>"Katara? Katara? Katara!?" they hear from the phone.<br>"I'm here."  
>"Who was that other voice?" he asks suspiciously.<br>"Which other voice?" she asks innocently.  
>"Katara," he drawls out threatening.<br>"Mmhm..." she moans slightly because of what Zuko's doing to her neck.  
>"What is going on over there?" Sokka asks, even more suspiciously.<br>"Mmhm..." Katara repeats.  
>"Katara!"<br>Zuko easily takes Katara's phone away from her, "Katara will have to call you back later," Zuko smirks into the phone.  
>"Zuko! What are you doing to my sister!?" Sokka yells into the phone.<br>Though Zuko just hangs up and reconnects his lips to Katara's neck.  
>"Mmm... So what does this mean?" she asks.<br>"That I found your soft spot," he smirks against her neck.  
>She giggles slightly, "No silly. I mean what are we?" she turns in his lap to look at him.<br>"You wanna hear me say it?" Zuko asks and leans his forehead against hers.  
>"Yes..." she admits and meets his eyes.<br>"Katara, will you be my girlfriend? Pretty please," he asks and kisses her soft spot again.  
>Katara smiles brightly and throws her arms around his neck, "Yes! I'd like that very much," she tells him.<br>He smiles up at her and kisses her passionately, which she immediately returns.


End file.
